A series of one-shot angst
by Yzza Hyacinth Eligan
Summary: “All the wishes you shouted, all the pleas you wanted. The time shall come when it's needed.”
1. Wishes

She stood there, on her mother's front door

Nervous-wrecking, as she looked down the floor.

Today is a special day for her,

Today is the start of being better,

With her mother by her side, fighting, together.

She knocked, three times at the least

She was a timid child, and this was the gist,

She wanted to speak up for once, speak up for herself, for she is no more of the little girl she once dwell.

If she wanted to speak up, at least for once, for her, this was the only chance.

Hearing the door creak

She looked up and took a peak,

There sat her mother on her huge and warm bed, her long wavy hair past her back, this was one of the many things she inheretid, nothing lacked.

The aura of the room were lively and warm,

With a soft smile plastered on her mother's lips,

It was if nothing could be harmed,

As breathing came out in a slip.

Her slow, timid footsteps ringing the hallway

Making it somebody was still living on this old old mansion, it was making it livelier, it was better.

As she entered her mother's den

She knew her mother didn't bother acknowledging her,

But it was no-time to be a chicken,

She wanted to speak up, to inform he mother something special, that she was her little girl.

She's feeling giddy

Feeling happy,

She could shout it to the world,

That all the pain and suffering she took, has it worth.

But she stood frozen in shock

As if a bucket of cold ice, showered and splash her,

Her heart being crumpled, her happiness long forgotten,

When her mother opened up her mouth,

As if to say she wasn't a woman, all her efforts going south.

"What are you doing here? Visiting me? Why bother? Aren't you tired as am I? Or are you still that stupid little girl who dwells in her fantasy world? I told you to stay away from, far far away from me, you No-good-of-a-daughter. Why can't you dissapear, already?! I wanted nothing but you to die! To leave this world like you shouldn't have existed in the first place! There's nothing in the world I would want but you gone!" her mother bellowed and then it was silent.

The silence were deafening

Even if a pin dropped, it would seem as if it was shouting.

The weight of someone who gave birth to her, who gave life to this world, hurts so much, so heavy.

She opened her mouth, to speak up and correct the woman in front of her.

She was already upset about last night of what happened between her and her fiancé, why couldn't she be comforted or understand?!

But nothing came out but her usual, pathetic reply, as if she was still the little girl so shy.

"I'm so sorry to bother you," she uttered.

She left the room, the weight of her mother's word we're suffocating,

Her happiness was long gone, long forgotten,

For what she was about to say, it's my birthday! She waited 'till midnight, but expecting this to already happen. Even if the greetings we're none.

Something whispered on the air of Yuka's room— the mother of our little and precious main character, Mikan.

As if it was delightful,

"Be careful of what you wish for."


	2. Blessings

Blessings

It was the night before her birthday when she and her lover, Natsume Hyuuga, had a big quarrel.

She was usually abused and beaten if not Natsume, then it was Yuka. The quarrel was dissapointing, it was about her having an affair behind his back, that it was Koko Yome, but she didn't had any affair for she was always stuck inside their house, the dreadful and eerie house. Yes, she had left one time, but it was to see her best friend, her ONLY best friend left to comfort her, it was Koko, but funny thing is, Koko was in love with his wife, Sumire, if not loved, he was obsessed! Thus, leaving the house awoken the jealousy hidden beneath Mikan's lover. JEALOUSY.

Why would he be jealous? Why? How?

She wasn't having an affair, HE WAS!

Natsume Hyuuga was rumored to have an affair with his own personal secretary.

~•~•~

It was her birthday but he was busy that day, he had to over time to finish his work for they could have a date tomorrow with his beloved. Though, of his workaholic behaviour, he had forgotten his plan to do so, he had forgotten his wife's birthday, he had forgotten their anniversary.

~•~•~

Mikan had waited for him, from dusk 'till dawn. She waited and had wanted to apologize because of their fight, she always apologize.

~•~•~

Then Natsume had arrived the following morning, around 12:30 in the morning. He had done what he should've months ago, he called of the affair. He had wanted nothing more than just the warmth of his beloved to hug him, for he was dead tired from work. He had the whole day, yesterday to work, trying to win being the top of the business empire, and when he had gotten home, he had known he just needed the warmth of a familiar love.

He mused silently, of what had happened the other night. They usually had a quarrel but never this big, one reason he worked his self out. He knew her wife were conservative, she was soft spoken and timid. Even if he beat her, seeing nothing but red, he wouldn't hear the shouts of pain, even if she was hurting, mentally, physically and spiritually.

She would just stay quiet and lay low, being used to it even she was still 6 heard old. That if she were to be threatened and abused she would shut up if she wouldn't she was gonna have it double.

He had arrived the front door, opening them loudly enough to hear for everyone at the house.

He had waited for his wife to come back down and greet him, he waited 10 minutes top. But he didn't receive a hug, a welcome greeting nor a kiss. His face scrunched in confusion, he cleared his throat before sighing and spoke in a firm loud voice, "I'm home!", yet nothing.

He went on to the kitchen, he was hungry. While preparing for his food, his mind wandered yet again, wandered to their quarrel. It was the first time Mikan had raised her voice against him, "I would never have an affair behind your back! I would never cheat on you even if it was Koko!"

Mikan was submissive towards him, not handling their business and not going out of the house. Turning off the stove, he looked at his food dryly, his appetite long gone. Mikan had stayed to be a-normal-and-battered-always-wanting-to-be-perfect, wife. Not like earlier, usually, Mikan would be there, waiting at the doorstep or the couch, smiling sweetly at him before hugging him and kissing his cheek yet he found no one, not even his wife's shadow.

It was weird, Yes the mansion is quiet and eerie, but something that the vibe comes off. It was as if death was picking someone up. He had spoken something he regretted that night, that "I abhor you! I had always hated you! I would never ever love you!" that was a lie, he was practically obsessed over her, "It was SHEILA! She had given me something you couldn't even do! Why wouldn't you give up already?! Why couldn't you disappear like your father?!" he had spatted those words in the heat of the argument. He saw how startled Mikan was, how her fiery eyes turned to glossy and her frown being thinned. He had slip, her father was a sensitive topic, yes she was abused but before her father died he had asked forgiveness to his only child. Hestood frozen in guilt when she closed her eyes tightly and stuttered, "I-im s-s-so sorry, N-natsume."

She never used his name like that, it would always be used like "I love you Natsume. I love my hubby." before he could process, Mikan had hastily went out of the room and went(usually on the guest room) to maybe let her self be broken-down. Where nobody could see the tears she spilled.

Shaking his thoughts out, he pitted his food on the refrigerator before taking something to drink.

As he was drinking, he heard a whimper, a soft cry, a tortured moan. The glass slipped his hand and he went up the stairs to the guest room, dread consuming his insides.

As he bursted through the door, he saw something he hadn't expected to see. There lies his beautiful angel, his wife, mouth apart with no sounds leaving, blood dripping on them. Wrist bleeding and her tears spilling down. It was a silent death. It was a silent suffering.

He went over to her, cradling her body softly to his arms. He hadn't notice that big fat tears were spilling on his face too. He shouted for help, he shouted at the mayordoma. He begged everybody, begged at them more when he saw her brightly warm eyes turned to du and cold ones. It was as if death was at his back, slowly taking his time to take the innocent soul, alongside with his. He kept on begging when everybody burst through their door.

Begged his wife not to leave him, not it fall asleep and look at him. He was apologizing, he was confessing his wrondoings as he stuttered, "Mikan? Honey, d-dont fall asleep yet. Don't please, please don't, don't close your eyes, don't leave me. Don't leave me just yet, please don't."

He was bloodied all over as he kept in clutching the vessel of his wife, cascading down the stairs and went to the ambulance the mayordoma had called. . .he clutched the cold hands of Mikan.

~•~•~

She was declared dead on arrival. And Natsume just stood there, not processing anything. As the doctors instructed the other nurses to cleanup the body, later on when the family decided.

Natsume sat down, in front of the patient's body, nothing was comprehensible, nothing makes sense. His wife is just sleeping, she was just tired. He guided the hands, the palm of his beloved and let them caress his cheek. And everything clicked, his wife was no longer there, no longer living in this world. He's kissing a dead's hand, he was pouring his love to a corpse for the last time. And as he grieve, Natsume heard somebody giggled and spoke, _"Be careful of what you wish for."_~•~•~

How is it? is it disgusting? I'm sorry if you would to encounter some typos I didn't proofread it. I'm sorry if I still couldn't update to my other story in another account, you know, Obsessive series but don't worry. I had it started, I'm updating them this September, promise.

Guest: Hellooooo! Thanks for leaving a comment and reviewing, glad you like it!


End file.
